


Моменты

by doylikdoyl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Gen, Kid Fic, Out of Character, a bit of angst, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7895473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doylikdoyl/pseuds/doylikdoyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Про фишки.<br/>От Автора: Вбоквел к фику  Sabira "Недоразумения и их последствия". Еще раз скажу, я рада, что наши видения персонажей в этом возрасте совпали, мими :З</p>
            </blockquote>





	Моменты

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Недоразумения и их последствия](https://archiveofourown.org/works/546314) by [Sabira](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabira/pseuds/Sabira). 



Скотт громко вздохнул, ощутив, как его дергают за рукав.  
\- Чего тебе?  
Стайлз возбужденно сверкал глазами. Он подтолкнул друга прочь из кабинета, указывая пальцем на столпотворение в коридоре:  
\- Они там играют, пошли!  
Скотт вздохнул еще горше.  
\- Стайлз…  
Стилински округлил глаза, пихая его в плечо.  
\- Это же Дерек Хейл! Мы не можем пропустить эту игру, тем более, его не было в школе неделю!  
МакКол тоскливо посмотрел на брошенного на парте журавлика из бумаги, которого он так и не успел доделать. Мама очень любила их. А вот миссис Стилински, как рассказывал Стайлз, любила зверушек из пластилина. Для ее сына это было мучительно – терпеливо высиживать не меньше двадцати минут, вылепляя туловище, хвост, уши… как правило, когда ему уже было невмоготу сидеть на одном месте, а хвост больше походил на поникшую дубинку, Скотт подсаживался рядом, помогая другу. Они вместе лепили остальное, и Стайлз увлеченно рассказывал о своей тайной коллекции засушенных насекомых в коробке под кроватью. Однажды он поделился их с мамой тайной, что она обещала сыну съездить на побережье следующим летом. «Представляешь, как папа удивится? Это будет потрясный сюрприз! Сюрприз всех сюрпризов!». Скотт искренне порадовался, взяв с друга слово привезти ему побольше ракушек, и Стайлз клятвенно заверил, что притащит цельный мешок. Стайлз был таким довольным…   
А потом миссис Стилински заболела. И Скотт знал, что не может противиться просьбам Стайлза – теперь, когда он стал реже улыбаться действительно искренне. Если это развлекает его друга – значит, развлекает и самого Скотта.  
\- Ладно, пошли посмотрим, - Скотт робко улыбнулся в ответ на зажегшийся азартный огонек в карих глазах и последовал за Стилински.

\- Он лидирует, опять лидирует, - с горем пополам протиснувшись между ног старшеклассников и высунув лицо прямо напротив центра небольшой площадки, на которой играли ученики, Стайлз указал пальцем на Дерека. Скотт поморщился, кое-как втиснувшись рядом и смотря на парней, играющих в фишки.   
Дерек Хейл был звездой школы. Капитан команды по лакроссу, за которым толпами носились девчонки, хотя Скотта все же больше интересовало первое. Хейл играл потрясающе, и все это знали. Глядя на него, хотелось выбежать на поле или мгновенно записаться в команду. Идеальные движения, точные броски – придя на первую игру, МакКол сразу же понял, что лакросс станет его хобби.  
\- Либо он по ночам тренируется бросать фишки, либо является тайным супергероем, - Стилински не отрывал глаз от площадки. Хлопки фишек о пол следовали один за другим. – У всех супергероев есть сверхспособности. О, смотри, финальный бросок! Последняя фишка противника!  
Стайлз вытянул шею, пытаясь казаться чуть ближе, и вывалился из толпы, сдавленно фыркнув от резкого падения грудью на пол. Скотт, дернувшийся было за другом, замер, не решаясь выйти на площадку.   
Толпа затихла, а Дерек, собиравшийся сделать бросок, остановился, опуская руку и глядя на мелкого пацана, распластавшегося почти возле его кроссовок. Стайлз неуверенно улыбнулся:  
\- Эм… привет?

***

Дерек уже заканчивал первую игру, когда, отвлекшись и подняв глаза, увидел по ту сторону окна мальчишку, сидящего на скамейке. Это был тот самый школьник, умудрившийся как следует подтереть пол в коридоре неделю назад, следящий за каждой игрой Хейла. Невольно обострившийся слух уловил рваное дыхание. Стайлз кусал губы, кривя лицо в попытке не выдать свое состояние, но вскоре сгорбился, спрятав лицо в ладошках, и заплакал, мелко вздрагивая.

Стайлз размазывал слезы по щекам, всхлипывая и горбясь еще больше, практически утыкаясь носом в колени.  
Он, как в тумане, помнил мрачное выражение лица отца, зашедшего к нему поздно ночью. Шериф сказал одеваться и идти к гаражу, и Стайлз мгновенно подумал о маме, лежащей в больнице. Его сердце упало, и он машинально собрался, лихорадочно обдумывая, что же могло случиться. Позже он понял – они поехали прощаться.  
Из носа уже текло, но под рукой не было платков. Стайлз хотел было утереться рукавом, когда в поле зрения попала чья-то рука, протягивающая салфетку. Мальчишка схватил ее, шмыгая носом и вытирая под ним, а затем поднял взгляд.  
Это был Дерек Хейл.  
\- Я… - Стилински растерял все слова, часто моргая, отчего слипшиеся от влаги ресницы стали еще заметнее.   
\- Я играл против своей сестры, и у нас ничья, - произнес Дерек, а потом будто сам же растерялся от того, что сказал. Стайлз с любопытством уставился на старшеклассника, но его пальцы крепко сжимали скомканную салфетку, и Дерек неожиданно для себя продолжил:  
\- Думаю, ты не заслуживаешь звания преданного фаната, раз пропускаешь такое.  
\- Эй! – мальчишка возмущенно вскрикнул, и хватка чуть ослабела. Хейл выудил из кармана фишку и, подбросив ее в воздух, поймал и кинул Стайлзу. Тот неловко взмахнул руками, с колотящимся от волнения сердцем сжимая картонку в кулаке, и разжал пальцы, рассматривая рисунок. Стайлз переводил взгляд с фишки на уходящего в сторону школьного входа Дерека, и обратно. Стилински сглотнул, неверяще глядя на столь знакомое изображение трех черных соединенных завитушек на белом фоне с маленькой царапиной возле края.  
Счастливая фишка Дерека Хейла.  
\- Спасибо! – крикнул он вслед, и парень махнул рукой, скрываясь за дверью. Стайлз повертел картонку, а затем засунул в карман, спрыгивая со скамейки.

Этим же вечером Скотт получит предложение пойти вместе в команду лакросса. Через неделю Стайлзу поставят диагноз – СДВГ, а через два месяца случится пожар в доме Хейлов. 

А пока что Стайлз водит ладонью по карману, в котором лежит фишка, и идет в класс, стараясь не вспоминать белые стены и тишину в палате.


End file.
